memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Voyager personnel
of Voyager in 2377]] An starship such as normally had a complement of approximately 150 crew. When Voyager left drydock, its crew complement was 153. During the tumultuous voyage to and through the Delta Quadrant, many of those were lost. But there were also several new crewmembers taken on, first from Chakotay's Maquis and the Ocampa sector, and later from the Borg and the . In 2371, Voyager had a crew complement of 141, whereas in 2375 and 2378 the number was 146. ( ) In 2373, Vorik stated that 73 of the crewmembers were male. ( ) There were two Vulcans and two Betazoids listed on the crew manifest, with one of the Betazoids, Lon Suder, having previously been killed by the Kazon in 2373, the other being ensign Jarot. ( ) Crew manifest Crew manifest: Some names have notations as to where each crewperson joined ''Voyager. All the Maquis crewmen had provisional Starfleet ranks. See also * [[VOY recurring characters|List of Voyager recurring character appearances]] 0-9 *Seven of Nine (astrometrics, former Borg drone) A *Crewman Lydia Anderson *Lieutenant Andrews (security) *Lieutenant Arkinson *Ensign Ashmore (engineering) *Lieutenant Ayala (Maquis, relief conn) *Azan (civilian, former Borg drone, 2376-2377) B *Ensign Lyndsay Ballard (engineering, 2371-2374 KIA) *Lieutenant Reginald Barclay (hologram) *Commander J. Bartlett (KIA) *Lieutenant Walter Baxter *Ensign Pablo Baytart (relief conn) *Crewman Kurt Bendera (Maquis, engineering, 2371-2372 KIA) *Ensign Bennet (relief conn, 2371-2372 KIA) *Commander Rick Berman *Crewman Biddle *Lieutenant Commander Bob Blackman *Ensign Blain *Crewman Boylan (engineering) *Commander Brannon Braga *Ensign Freddy Bristow *Ensign Doug Bronowski (airponics bay) *Ensign Brooks *Lieutenant Commander Dick Brownfield *Ensign Daniel Byrd (in an alternate timeline) C *Zayra Cabot *Valerie Canamar *Lieutenant Joseph Carey (assistant engineer, 2371-2377 KIA) *Crewman Carlson (Maquis, 2371-2378) *Lieutenant Commander Cavit (XO, KIA 2371) *Crewman Tal Celes (astrometrics) *Commander Chakotay (Maquis, XO) *Lieutenant Mandy Chamberlin *Lieutenant William Chapman *Ed Charnock *Jay Chattaway *Crewman Chell (Maquis) *Lieutenant Joe Chess *John Chichester *Ian Christenberry *Lieutenant Richard Chronister *Ensign Claudia Craig (KIA) *Ensign Culhane (relief conn) *Crewman Curry, Dan D *Crewman Kenneth Dalby (Maquis) *Lieutenant Dick D'Angelo *Crewman Frank Darwin (2371-2372 KIA) *Crewman Jenny Delaney (astrometrics) *Crewman Megan Delaney (astrometrics) *Crewman Dell (engineering) *The Doctor (EMH Chief Medical Officer) *Crewman Dorado *Louise Dorton *Crewman Doyle (Maquis) *Lieutenant Peter Durst (security, KIA 2371) E *Crewman Emmanuel F * Ensign Farley * Lieutenant * Crewman * Crewman * Ensign G *Ensign Gallagher *Crewman Gennaro *Crewman Gerron (Maquis, 2371-2378) *Crewman Gibson *Crewman Marla Gilmore (''Equinox'' crewmember, (2376-) *Ensign Golwat *Crewman Grimes (relief conn) H *Crewman Hamilton *Lieutenant Hargrove *Ensign *Crewman Mortimer Harren *Crewman Henard *Crewman Mariah Henley (Maquis, 2371-2378) *Ensign Hickman (astrometrics) *Ensign Hogan (Maquis, 2371-2372 KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Merri Howard I *Icheb (civilian, former Borg drone, 2376-2378) J *Lieutenant Phillip Jacobson *Crewman Jackson (Maquis) *Lieutenant Commander Richard James *Captain Kathryn Janeway (CO, 2371-2378) *Crewman Jarvin (Maquis) *Crewman Jarvis (security) *Ensign Jenkins (relief conn) *Ensign Ahni Jetal (2371-2373, KIA) *Lieutenant Ralph Johnson *Crewman Michael Jonas (Maquis, 2371-2372 KIA) *Crewman Jones *Crewman Jor (Maquis, engineering) *Ensign Jarot K *Ensign Kaplan *Ensign Marie Kaplan (2371-2373 KIA) *Kellin (Briefly in 2374) *Kes (hydroponics bay, civilian picked up at Ocampa, 2371-2374) *Ensign Harry Kim (operations officer, 2371-2378) *Ensign L *Ensign (security) *Crewman Timothy Lang (operations, KIA) *Crewman Larson *Lieutenant Commander *Crewman Noah Lessing (Equinox cremmember, 2376-) *Crewman Lewis *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant J. Lyman (KIA) M *Ensign Mannus *Marika Wilkarah (former Borg drone) *Ensign Martin (2371-2373 KIA) *Crewman MacAlister *Ensign Macormak *Dennis McCarthy *Lieutenant Commander L. McGarry (KIA) *Crewman William McKenzie *Lieutenant Scott McKnight *Crewman McMann *Lieutenant Commander James Mees *Crewman Mendez (engineering) *Mezoti (civilian, former Borg drone, 2376-2377) *Crewman Mitchell *Ensign Molina (engineering) *Crewman James Morrow (Equinox crewmember, 2376- ) *Ensign Mulcahey (engineering) *Ensign Murphy (science) *Ensign Murphy (security) N *Morale Officer Neelix Talaxian (head chef/ambassador to the Delta Quadrant/chief morale officer, civilian picked up near Ocampa, 2371-2378) *Lieutenant John Nesterowicz *Ensign John Nesterowicz *Lieutenant Susan Nicoletti (engineering) *Crewman Kashimuro Nozawa O *Crewman O'Donnell (Maquis, 2371-2378) *One (briefly, 2375, KIA) *David Orlando * Lieutenant Diane Overdiek P *Lieutenant Junior Grade Tom Paris (reactivated commission, conn, demoted to ensign 2375, regained lt. jg rank 2376) *Miral Paris (civilian, born 2378) *Ensign Michael Parsons (security) *Lieutenant Bill Peets *Crewman Sandra Peterson *Lieutenant Commander Michael Piller *Crewman Jerry Platt *Crewman Amanda Porter Q *Q (Junior) (briefly, 2377) ( ) *Quinn (briefly, 2372, deceased / suicide ( ) *Charlie Quizzlink R *Pierre Rahn *Rebi (civilian, 2376-2377 former Borg drone) *Tony Reynolds *Barbara Ries *Crewman Robertson *Keith Rockefeller *Crewman Rogers *Ensign Rollins *Evelyn Romtau *George Rosa *Lieutenant Rossi, David *Abraham Rowski *Lieutenant Commander Marvin Rush *Lieutenant Russell *Ensign Ryson S *Christopher Sarion *Henri Scheimer *John Schoolcraft *Lieutenant S. Seaborn (KIA) *Michael Sendine *Ensign Seska (Maquis/Cardassian spy, engineering, defected to the Kazon 2371) *Ikoya Seuphon *Seven of Nine (astrometrics, former Borg drone, 2374-) *Ensign Renlay Sharr *Crewman Sharr *Hindaki Shibunawa *India Shigihaha *Lieutenant Suzi Shimizu *Leo Simia *Ensign Adele Simmons *Lieutenant Alan Sims *Ani Sihnbine *Ann Smithee (Maquis) *Crewman Brian Sofin (Equinox crewman, 2376-) *Lieutenant Stadi (conn, KIA 2371) *David Stipes *Lieutenant Michael Stradling *Ensign *Lieutenant Lon Suder (Maquis, engineering, 2371-2373 KIA) *Ensign Sternbach, Rick *Lieutenant Mark Stimson *Ron Surma *Crewman Swift *Ensign Swinn T *Ensign Tabor (Maquis, 2371- ) *Crewman Angelo Tassoni (Equinox crewman, 2376- ) *Commander *Crewman William Telfer *Crewman Thompson *Lieutenant Bill Thoms *Lieutenant Jim Thorpe *Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres (Maquis, chief engineer, 2371-2378) *Ensign Trumari *Lieutenant Tuvix (security chief / chief tactical officer / chief morale officer / head chef, briefly, 2372, KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (security chief / chief tactical officer, 2371-2378) U *Crewman U'Lanai V *Ensign Vorik (engineering) W *Lieutenant *Crewman White *Ensign Samantha Wildman (sciences, 2371-2378) *Naomi Wildman (civilian, born 2372) Y *Lieutenant Commander *Crewman Yosa (Maquis, engineering 2371-2378) *Ensign Charles Young (KIA) Z *Lieutenant Commander T. Ziegler (KIA) Unnamed personnel *[[Unnamed USS Voyager personnel|Unnamed USS Voyager personnel]] Other personnel The following personnel were recorded in crew manifests as being assigned to Voyager, but some do not seem to have accompanied the ship to the Delta Quadrant. * * Ensign Michael Demeritt * * Ensign * Ensign * Lieutenant * Junie Lowry Johnson * * * * Ensign * Lieutenant External Link de:Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Voyager es:Tripulación USS Voyager fr:Personnel de l'USS Voyager NCC-74656 it:Personale della USS Voyager nl:USS Voyager personeel pl:Załoga USS Voyager USS Voyager personnel